Facing a fear
by mirdaishan
Summary: Cute little one shot where Morgan is afraid of spiders. Greg kills one for her in the breakroom, but when another one turns up in the crime lab later that shift Morgan has to face her fear...


**Hey guys, another one shot for you all! Hope you'll like it, it's not a story I can see happening on the actual TV show very soon, but I just thought it'd be fun to write. Let me know what you think! :)**

_**Facing a fear**_

"Hey!" Greg smiled happily as he walked into the breakroom and saw Morgan sitting at the table. To his surprise she didn't respond to his happy greeting, she just kept staring at something near the fridge. When Greg looked closer he saw a little spider, busy making a web at the door.

"Morgan?" he hesitantly said, trying to get her attention. She wouldn't be afraid of that little spider now, would she?

"Hi," she finally responded, but without looking at him. Her eyes were still locked on the eight legged creature on the door of the fridge. When it moved towards the top of the door Greg actually saw her shiver.

"You're not afraid that sp…" he started.

"Don't say it!" Morgan already cut him off. She looked up at him, a smile of panic on her face. "You know how people always think I'm not afraid of anything? Well, that's not true! That… thing up there… Yes, I'm afraid of it! Very afraid, okay? Can you please kill it now?"

"It's just a tiny little sp… animal," he corrected himself when he saw Morgan frowning. "It won't hurt you!"

"I know, but I hate the way those legs move and… Oh my God, there it goes again!" She jumped up as the spider moved down the fridge door. Quickly Greg grabbed the towel from the sink and pushed it against the creature, killing it immediately.

"Happy?" he said to Morgan. "Thanks to you I've now got a murder on my conscience!"

Morgan lowered her shoulders, which she had pulled upwards as he had grabbed the towel. "Thanks… It is dead, right?"

Greg checked the towel, showing her a black dot. "It's as flat as a pancake, you have nothing to worry about!"

He threw the black dot in the trashcan and the towel in the laundry basket under the sink. "Everything is safe and sound again!"

Morgan nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks… Eh… You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

When she saw how hurt Greg looked at the thought of her even thinking he'd tell something like this around she quickly called out: "Sorry, I know you won't, I just… I act kinda stupid around those… things… They just really freak me out, I can't help it! But thanks for saving me…"

To prove to him how grateful she was, and to make up for the question she should never have asked, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, noticing Greg felt the same. She almost leaned in for a real kiss when a voice behind them called out: "What's going on here?"

They both turned around, seeing Hodges stand in the doorway.

"Nothing!" Morgan quickly said. "There's nothing going on, so you don't have to tell anyone about what you saw, okay?"

Hodges made a face. "Yeah, right! You kissed Greg and I don't have to tell anyone about this?"

"I didn't kiss him, I just… thanked him!" Morgan defended herself.

"What for?"

"I, eh…" Morgan looked up at Greg, a worried look on her face. She obviously didn't want to tell Hodges the truth, but she just couldn't think of something else that quickly.

"She had some car trouble and I managed to help her," Greg said to Hodges. He sounded calm, but Morgan had seen a hint of panic in his eyes. "She thanked me because she now didn't have to go to a mechanic and pay him six hundred dollars."

"Hmm…" Hodges didn't seem to believe the story, but for a change he didn't ask any more questions.

"I'm getting back to work," Morgan quickly decided. "See you guys later!"

She rushed out of the breakroom, hoping Hodges wouldn't blow up the story all too much. Of course hoping such a thing was completely useless: within an hour everyone in the lab seemed to know she had kissed Greg. According to Sophie in Ballistics - who had the story from Mia the intern, who had heard it from Paul in Toxic, who had spoken to Mandy, who had heard it from Henry – they had been kissing in the breakroom for nearly ten minutes…

Angrily, Morgan went to find Hodges, knowing he had been the one to tell Henry the story.

"I only told Henry, I swear!" Hodges said, holding up his hands. "If you're angry, go talk to him, not to me!"

"Fine," Morgan decided. She left the Trace lab and walked over to the DNA lab, passing one of the work offices on her way over. When she saw Greg, she quickly stepped inside. "Wanna help me kill Henry?"

Greg didn't look up at her, he just stared at something on the floor. Morgan frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Don't… get any… closer…"

He was still staring at the floor. Slowly she turned her head towards the spot on the floor he was staring at. She only just managed to hold back a scream. On the floor was the largest spider she had ever seen…

"I thought you weren't afraid of spiders?" she called out to Greg, realizing now why he wasn't moving. Without looking up at her he called back: "Not of that little one in the breakroom, but this one is huge! You have to kill it!"

"I'm not getting near that thing!" she almost shouted. "I'll see if I can find Nick or so!"

"No!"

She turned around when she heard the panic in Greg's voice. He gave her a begging look. "Please don't, they'll all start making fun of me! Men aren't supposed to be afraid of spiders, women are! Can't you switch places with me?"

"I'm not walking by that thing!" she called out. "Why don't you just walk past it?"

"I'm not walking by that thing!" Greg repeated her words. "Have you seen the size of it?"

"Yeah… I have!" She shook her head. "I'm not getting any closer!"

"Morgan, please, you have to kill it!" The desperate sound in his voice and seeing he was close to tears almost made her cry herself. She hated seeing him so scared, but that spider was really huge!

"Can't you find something to throw down on it?" Greg suggested. "A book or so, doesn't Russell have this eight hundred pages book in his office?"

"Russell's office is on the other side of the building," she reminded him, looking around the office. "And I can't exactly explain to him why I need that book! Wait, what's in that box?"

"Eh, photo albums I took from my crime scene, but there's nothing in it that helps the case," Greg told her. He made a little sound as the spider moved a bit. Morgan bit her lip not to scream. _Come on, Morgan, you need to help Greg,_ she reminded herself over and over again. She grabbed the biggest photo album from the box and moved a little closer. Another move from the spider almost made her jump back.

"Morgan, please!" Greg's face had turned white as a sheet as the creature was moving towards him.

"Okay… I… Oh, no, I can't… I… Waah!" Giving a scream she jumped back, the photo album thrown on the floor. Greg slowly opened one of his eyes, which he had closed as she had thrown the album. "Did you kill it?"

"I… I think so…" She stared at the floor. The photo album covered the entire spider, she didn't see anything moving anymore.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Greg grabbed Morgan's hand, jumped over the photo album and rushed out of the office with her.

"Hey, guys, did you…" Nick's voice trailed off as he saw the two of them holding hands. Morgan quickly pulled her hand back, afraid of more rumors spreading throughout the crime lab.

"What did we?" Greg asked, trying to bring the focus back to Nick's question.

"Oh, yeah, eh, did you guys happen to see a rather big black spider?" Nick asked them. "I found him at a crime scene and I thought he might be kinda cool to keep!"

Morgan turned her head towards the photo album on the floor. Nick's face dropped. "You killed it? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe because… it was huge?" she suddenly called out. "You don't keep things like that here, you scared the hell out of me! When I was little one of those things crawled up on me in my sleep, scaring me half to death when I woke up. Ever since that I'm terrified of those things and yet you keep one of them here in the lab? Are you completely out of your mind? If Greg hadn't been there to kill it…"

Nick held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'm really sorry, Morgan, I honestly am! Look, I'll get rid of it right away, I'll make sure there won't be another one in here ever again, I promise, okay? I'm really sorry!"

Morgan nodded a little. "Accepted. Thanks."

She started walking away, knowing Greg would follow her.

"Why didn't you tell Nick the truth?" he whispered in her ear. She looked around and saw Nick couldn't hear them anymore.

"Why would I?" she said. "You were angry and annoyed as well, but you didn't want anyone to know you were scared… So, like this I got to yell at Nick for bringing that… thing in here without letting him know it scared you first…"

Greg smiled at her. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you. I owe you big time!"

She smiled back at him. "Oh, yeah, you do!"

Still smiling, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, just like she had done before. She looked up at him with a warm look in her eyes. "You know, maybe you shouldn't be doing that as there's already enough rumors going around…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I don't care… Besides, I rather have them spreading rumors about us kissing than about how scared we both were of that thing!"

"What thing?" Hodges seemed to appear out of nowhere. After quickly looking at Greg Morgan said: "Oh, a really huge thing! A big black monster, almost eight feet tall! Greg killed it, you know that? He's so incredibly brave! I'm taking him out for breakfast after shift to thank him, did you already tell Henry that? I'm sure he'd love to know!"

After those words she walked away, Greg immediately following her with the same smile as she had on her face.

"I couldn't resist!" she grinned. "But I was serious about breakfast, though… If you want to, of course…"

He gently squeezed her hand. "I'd love to! Let's just make sure we go to a nice, clean place without any… Well, you know…"

She nodded, a little smile on her face. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea! Although… you never know how I might thank you after saving me from one of those creatures again…"

She winked at him with a flirty smile on her face before walking away, leaving him behind completely speechless. Maybe at breakfast she'd finally say out loud she felt the same about him as he about her, but right now she just loved teasing him a little.


End file.
